Memories
by CloudedCreation
Summary: In the dark hallways of Hogwarts, unknown doors are easy to enrapture the curious. Alphard definitely is. Curious, that is.


"Alphard, you bastard!" A young man, covered in pink paint screamed as he tried chasing the quickly escaping fifteen-year old. "Wait, damn you!"

Chuckling in time to the drumbeat of his feet, the currently youngest of the main Black family escaped out of the Slytherin common room and continued to run through darkly lit hallways for several more minutes. Orion was a persistent man, after all. Finally, he decided that he was probably mostly safe and slowed down to a quick walk. He couldn't, however, return to the dungeons just yet, not unless he wanted to give Orion a freebie opportunity at revenge, so when a door Alphard hadn't noticed before in his Hogwarts years, appeared on a previously bare seventh-floor hallway – nothing unusual about that, seeing as Hogwarts quite often found it amusing to do such things – he decided he might a well investigate.

Pushing the golden door handle down, he peered into the shadowy room which manifested behind the cherry door. At first he didn't see much of anything, his eyes not yet able to discern outlines and colours in the darkness, but as he finally zoomed into the sole occupant of the room he couldn't help but let out a strangled gasp of surprise. Alphard stilled and almost completely stopped breathing, roving eyes diligently observing the ethereal creature lying in a stone circle in the centre of the earth floor.

Long midnight black hair was splayed onto the dirt, drawn back from a beautiful heart-shaped face. Pink mouth slightly opened, eyes closed and slim dark eyebrows serenely relaxed, the boy lay with his pinked cheek resting on his arms, arranged in a foetal-like position, image completed with his lack of clothing.

Alphard could feel his own body expressing its approval and interest, as he watched the porcelain pale chest rise and fall with the youth's breathing.

"Beautiful…" He stood there simply staring for what felt like hours, but in reality was probably only a few moments, before he shook himself out of his stupor. He turned around and searched the hallways for any other being, and when he found none, he quickly shut the door and spun back towards the centre of the room to once again observe the boy.

He didn't want anyone else to see him, especially not naked, that much he was sure of.

He approached the centre slowly, taking his time to absorb as much of the beauty he could before he had to wake him. It couldn't be good for you, after all, to lie naked in a stone castle on earth floor.

Crouching down, stretching out a pale hand to wake the stranger, Alphard felt shivers running up his spine when their skin met. He felt hands caressing his body, so real and enrapturing, that he almost believed someone stood behind him, even though he knew he was all alone in the chamber with the exception of the being in front of him. Evidently he was not the only one to feel something extraordinary from the slight touch, as just when the fifteen-year-old not-yet-man was about to put more pressure upon the shoulder he was holding, the lithe body curled in even further in itself and those pink-flushed lips formed a slight circle as the most erotic moan the youth had ever heard in his life rung with an echo through the room. Eyelids fluttered and Alphard froze as they opened completely and the orbs hidden underneath them gazed into his own.

So _green_.

A smile touched the corners of that soft pink mouth, and a hand reached up to cup his right cheek. "Hello."

A soft timbre of a voice, perfectly fitting the angelic image he personified, and the slytherin couldn't wait till he heard it again.

"Hello yourself", he answered, breathless.

The ethereal being smiled at him again, before he said, "might I ask who you are?"

Eager to please, to do everything in his power to satisfy the mysterious youth in his presence, he quickly answered. "My name is Alphard Black."

Something flashed in those emerald eyes, and if Alphard weren't absolutely certain that he had never met the boy before, he would have thought it to be recognition. But that couldn't be, he would remember if he had ever met anyone like this before, and he himself was in no way well known for anything other than being a Black.

The raven apparently noticed the thoughts swirling around in his head, for his smile that had faded slightly returned once more, and he slowly rose to sit up. "Just memories of long ago, you needn't worry."

Alphard decided to heed his words, and let the troubling thought leave his head. No matter what resided in the past of the one in front of him – love, death, torture, whatever – it did not matter.

They could make new ones, together, after all.


End file.
